


We Avenge

by covalentbonds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the spoilers don't read if you haven't watched the movie, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covalentbonds/pseuds/covalentbonds
Summary: After all of it happens, they come together, broken as they are to do what they couldn't do apart.(Post Infinity War)





	We Avenge

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you haven't watched iw. It contains all the spoilers.

 

Natasha is the one that pushes all of them, shocked and dazed as they are. To the castle. There are Wakandans all over the place. Some are dying, some are mourning, others sit in cold shock. All the reptilian creatures are gone.

Okoye is stand still when they approach her.

“The King is dead, my people are dead, everything is gone.”

M’Baku stands near her, looking lost.

“Not everything.” Natasha says before she can collapse. “Not everything.”

 

When she wakes up, it's dark. All around her are beds with people hooked up to various things that look like they belong sixty years into the future.

Still in Wakanda then.

 

Great.

 

She steps on the cold floor lightly, gauging how injured she is. Not very. She just feels slightly exhausted physically.

Mentally she has never been more unstable.

 

She roams the haunted palace that looks so much emptier than in should be.

And then she finds a room that's lit.

She steps inside.

“Natasha.” Steve's hollow voice greets her.

“Steve.”

 

Shuri is standing a few feet away, tear tracks on her cheeks, looking like the sixteen year old kid she is.

“16000 Wakandans dead. My mother dead, my brother, my king. All dead.”

She looks up at them.

“The Earth is at a stable population of 3.8 billion people. Half of humanity…” She chokes and goes back to fiddling with the holographs.

Bruce is sleeping next to Steve. Rhodes sits against the wall, holding Thor tight. Thor looks worse than them all, since the last time they saw him.

 

Everything seems so long ago. Ultron, Sokovia. The accords. Everything.

 

She is, for a better lack of word, shaky.

Is Clint alive? Are laura and the children? Statistically, two of four would be dead but she can't even bear to think about it.

 

The very next second Shuri gasps.

“A ship has breached our atmosphere.”

Natasha stills.

 

 _No, no, no._ She thinks. She isn't ready to fight. Not again, never possibly.

 

Steve tries to get up, and falls down again. He probably needs medical attention that he refused because of the serum. Shuri has hands flying all over the holographic keys. 

“It's hailing us.” She looks at them. 

Steve's eyes widen. “Open the channel.” He says .

 

“Don’t shoot. It’s..”

Tony.

It's Tony, Natasha realises with a sort of aching relief.

It's Tony motherfucking Stark.

 

Steve looks alive now. Of course he does. Him and Tony have always been cornerstones.

You take one out and the building will probably fall.

Bucky was one too. And Steve had looked ready to crash apart a few seconds ago.

“Princess Shuri, was it?” Another voice speaks. There is a low yeah muttered in the back ground.

“I am Nebula. I will need your coordinates to deliver your human.”

Shuri is nodding.

The next few minutes are more charged up than anything else since she woke up.

Rhodey is standing up, Thor is blinking out of his comatose like state, Bruce is waking.

They all walk outside, to wait for Tony and Nebula, whoever she is.

A beat up looking ship lands. And the doors open.

There is a ….blue woman, supporting the man, Natasha has been holding her breath to see.

Tony looks half dead. Leaning on Nebula, probably. His armour is patchy, he is bleeding from a few wounds and his eyes are mostly dead.

 

_But he's alive. Alive. Alive. Alive._

Natasha mutters.

 

The very next second, Rhodey and Steve are walking up to him.

Tony takes one step, forward, collapses into Rhodey, heaving.

 _“_ He is dead. Pete’s dead. Everyone is dead.”

 

Thor questions almost regretfully.

 _“_ This ship..it had..”

Tony looks up at him.

 _“_ Quill is dead, Strange is dead, Mantis, Drax…”

 

Nebula fills in.

 

 _“_ They disintegrated right in front of our eyes. I take it, Thanos has all the six stones?”

 

Shuri nods.

 

“Come in, please. You need-

“We need to go back in time.” Tony says.

“What?”

 

Tony passes out.

 

Shuri is scanning him, ten minutes later. With none of her enthusiasm.

“He has inactivated Nano particles inside him and activated ones in this-” She taps the arc reactor.

“-housing. The ones in his blood are running on his sugars. To put it simply, he has gone far too long without nourishment ”

 

They've got a drip, running, with some special brand of Wakandans glucose in the next minutes.

Rhodey has Tony laying with his head in his lap.

 

They all wait for him to open his eyes, while Nebula awkwardly hovers.

“Did the racoon and the tree….?” She asks.

 

Thor is the one who answers her.

“Groot is dead. Rocket is among the injureds, recovering.”

She does a quick nod.

 

“Rh-Rhodey?”

Tony comes to. His eyes still look a little hazy.

“Tones. God. God. I was so worried. I thought you _died_. I..Pep, Pepper is dead. So is Happy.”

 

Tony chokes.

 

“I know, I know.” He hugs Tony closer to him.

 

“Tony?” Steve's voice is quiet.

“Steve.” Tony replies back.

 

The next second Tony is climbing out of Rhodey’s lap and stumbling into Steve, hugging him tightly.

“God.” He says into Steve's neck. “Steve. What has happened?”

Steve slowly brings his arms around Tony.

“I don't know. One moment..and then…”

 

Three hours later, all of them sit near each other.

Tony, Steve, Rhodes, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Shuri, Nebula. Rocket too has stumbled out from the medbay.

 

Tony is telling them all what happened. How, he boarded the spaceship to save Strange, how Pete and on his name he chokes on a sob, followed him. How they decided to take the fight to Titan, to avoid lives.

How they met, the rest of the guardians.

Their half put together plan, Gamora’s death shocking Quill into reacting. Tony fighting Thanos alone, Thanos stabbing him.

 

Strange giving up the Time stone to save Tony's life. And then that.

 

They fill him up on what happened on earth. How most of Vision’s program is still with Shuri. But how Bucky, Wanda, T'Challa, Sam, the rest died.

 

Okoye comes back to take Shuri with her. To make the girl get some rest.

 

And the rest of them just stay there. Revelling in the closeness of the ones that live.

  


“What do we do from here?” Bruce asks.

“We need to go back in time.” Tony says, voice rough.

“What?” Steve asks incredulously. Rocket echoes that.

“When.. Strange saw all the possibilities of our future, he said that there was only one in which we succeeded. And just before he disintegrated. He told me had to do this because this was the only way.”

“And since, in the present time, Thanos got all the stones…” Natasha adds.

“We need to go back.” Rhodey fills the conclusion.

“And we need you for that.” Steve adds. “Strange predicted that.” It's a statement so Tony doesn't answer.

  


“How shall we travel back in time, when the time stone lays with the Titan?” Thor questions.

Tony looks stumped.

“I don't know. I don't even have the slightest idea how. I-

Steve suddenly pulls Tony closer from where they're sitting next to each other and pulls him into a tight side hug.

“We’ll figure it out. We will.”

“Going back in time is against the law of physics, Steve.. I'm not sure, it's even possible.” Tony mumbles into his shoulder.

Rocket speaks up.

“Physics says a lot of things are impossible, until we get there. Then it changes it's words again.”

Tony looks at him and sees a broken but determined soul.

Natasha hesitates before speaking up again.

 

“We may have some help. Last I know, Clint was trying to find Carol Denvers. A metahuman. She may have some of the answers we are looking for. And since Clint still reads alive on the bug I stuck on him, I'll try to find him tomorrow.”

“We will. ” Rhodey corrects firmly.

“Not one of us are going on their own now. We need to stay together. This, whatever this is, it needs all of us.” He says looking all of them in the eye.

Bruce quickly noddes back.

“Yes and for right now, we all need sleep. Tomorrow we start again. Strange knew what he was talking about. If this is the only way, then we can do it. ”

Nebula has already dozed off against the sofa, somewhere in between.

The rest of them huddle together, as Natasha steps out to get some blankets. Feeling the warmth of those still alive is very important.

When she comes back with blankets, she sees Rhodey and Bruce spooning Thor, Steve and Tony quietly laying on the floor and talking in soft tones and Rocket sleeping up on the sofa. She drops a blanket over Thor and Rhodey quickly evens it out over all three of them.

 

Tony motions with his fingers and then pats the space next to him. She drops down quickly, handing him the blanket.

He curls around her and Steve curls around Tony, with his own back to the sofa, on which Rocket is sleeping on. They are all surrounded by each other. Brought together.

The warmth spreading in her bruised body feels so achingly good.

“What are we?” She questions. “Are we all just the last of a broken world? Can we even do this?”

Bruce's voice murmurs back from where he is laying.

“We are the Avengers, Nat. A chemically ticking bomb or not, we saved the planet once before.”

“Aye.” Thor makes a rumbly noise that vibrates within all of them.

“We have lost much, but I truly do believe that fate wants us to win.”

Steve makes an agreeing sound.

“It’s in our names. We avenge. Thanos will face us together this time. And he will lose.”

“Together, huh?” Tony says.

“Together.” Steve replies.

As Natasha slips into sleep, she hears the sound of a chaste kiss and she almost smiles to herself.

Tony and Steve are formidable apart. But they are unbreakable together.

They will figure it out.

They damn well will. They are the Avengers. And they've got some pretty good people to help them out too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I ....watched iw two hours ago. And I have a lot of shit to speak of. Let's start  
> -Where is Valkyrie?  
> \- Loki saying Odinson at that glance so full of meaning for his brother and accepting him as such, accepting himself as he is from Jotunheim, dying for Thor. I. Wow. I have loved Loki for years. I ...just can't even.  
> \- I fucking hate this purple testicle and I hope he dies.  
> \- Strange and Tony have really fun dynamics and the forced pepperony angered me a little.  
> \- Tony even carries Steve's damn flip phone while jogging.  
> \- Tony has the coolest tech and I'm so in love with this armour. The stablizers. The shield. The nanoparticles, the wings, the sword, the bombs. Rhodey's suits bombs. All those people saying that Tony is nothing in front of Shuri can finally shut up. Shuri is damn smart, maybe smarter than Tony but that doesn't make all the work Tony had done stupid in front of hers alright? Ugh people annoyed me so much with their stupid comics making Tony's tech look like shit in front of hers.  
> -Tony and Peter are clearly the father son duo we all deserve and honestly I loved them in this movie so much. “Is he your ward?” Yeah basically, yeah.  
> \- When Thanos and Tony fought one on one, I fucking got chills. That's my man. My human being, fighting a Titan with the armour he invented on his own. Drawing blood from a being with 4 infinity stones.  
> \- Gamoras death left me unsatisfied.  
> \- Nebula is fucking badass.  
> \- The fight scenes in Wakanda were fucking awesome. And I missed my emotionally constipated son Steve so much. Steve was also fucking awesome in this one.  
> \- Wanda is powerful (I don't really like her but I can admit that)  
> \- Thor is a fucking....man. I loved every scene with Thor in it. God what a badass God. Thanos could never.  
> -When thanos said I know you Stark, you have my respect. I got goosebumps. This is the strongest being in the universe. Acknowledging Tony Stark. The curse of knowledge, God.  
> \- The ending? The shitty fucking ending? Dont get me started.  
> \- Peter saying I'm sorry because he knows Tony is gonna blame himself for this one.  
> -Tony, my son.  
> \- All my other faves who fucking disintegrated what the fuck russos.  
> \- Steve and Tony didn't even have a second of screen time together? I? Why? Would you? Do that?  
> \- Having to wait a year to find out what happens.  
> -Theorizing what happens for the whole year.  
> \- knowing that the characters will return because they have other movies but the OG avengers. The ones who are left alive don't have contracts but are alive in this one and somehow the russos are probably gonna reverse that shit or something.  
> \- Captain Marvel? Uh yes... Hopefully Clint's mission included hunting her out or something.  
> \- Where was Harley?  
> \- NO STONY MOMENTS  
> \- TONY'S STUCK ON TITAN WITH NEBULA DO THEY HAVE A SPACESHIP OR DID THE MILANO GOT CRUSHED TOO?  
> \- Tony being adorably snarky and vv sexy. I can't.  
> Kay I'm done. Scream at me about the movie. I wanna hear things. Scream.


End file.
